


Thawing the Ice - Phil

by Oudemia



Series: Who Holds the Devil [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Awesome Phil Coulson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Farce, Fluff, Friendship, Good Loki, Happy Ending, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oudemia/pseuds/Oudemia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is probably the last person Loki wants to bump into at his wedding, but everything turns out for the best in the end - mostly because Phil is awesome. </p><p>Happy endings all round! (Because Loki has had a rough time in this series, and he deserves it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thawing the Ice - Phil

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone who is still reading, and welcome to any newcomers! :)
> 
> I think this is the last chapter of Thawing the Ice, and I'm not going to lie to you, it's pure fluff (with a bit of Loki angst thrown in because I can't not). Thank you so much to everyone who commented and left kudos, you're all very lovely people, especially kacikaci, who encouraged me all the way, and gave me some great ideas to work with. 
> 
> I hope you like!
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Marvel, not to me, blah blah blah

Phil Coulson rather likes weddings. This is not a fact he has shared with many people, but they do tend to bring out his sentimental side. The wedding of a good friend is a joyful occasion, a chance to see loved ones making a future for themselves with someone they love, someone they trust, someone who can make them truly happy.

But this...? Seriously??

The invitation was the first surprise. Phil knew that nobody should have been able to trace him during the mission, so when it dropped onto the mat at his undisclosed location, he ran a quick check of the surveillance footage and found... nothing. Suddenly the letter was just lying there in front of the door, an innocent-looking piece of paper, silently mocking the weeks of preparation he had put into covering his tracks. He knew he should have taken precautions with it. The tasteful white envelope bore no address, just the name 'Phillip Coulson', handwritten in a beautiful cursive script, and the whole thing just screamed 'TRAP!'. He would never have allowed any of his agents to be so reckless, but something made him pull out a knife from the holster at his calf, slit the envelope carefully and peer inside. No explosion, no magic, just a rectangle of card, which he shook out onto the table. It was a message. He read the message, then he read it again. Then he stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes with an inscrutable expression on his face. Then, taking a deep calming breath, he read the message for the third time.

_**You are cordially invited to join** _

_**Anthony Edward Stark and Loki of Asgard** _

_**on the occasion of their wedding.** _

_**Dress code: black tie.** _

_**RSVP** _

After a while he turned the card over. On the back was only a venue address - Stark's Malibu mansion, and a date - three weeks away. It never occurred to him for an instant that this was a joke. Nobody in the world had a sense of humor that bad. But how, why, what the ...? Damn it, no, there were simply too many questions. He let them bubble away for a while as he practised a Buddhist technique for calming his mind, and strangely, once he returned his attention to the issue, the question which had risen to the top was - could he make it?

As it turned out, he could. The mission was completed in good time, and he had the luxury of some leisure time. He'd spoken to Nick Fury ('Oh, so you knew about all this? Thanks for the heads up, Nick, no, really, I appreciate it.') and Fury had given him the go-ahead.  Sure, this wasn't how he'd imagined himself spending his vacation - he'd envisaged himself renting a chalet in the mountains and catching up on his reading - but this just couldn't be missed. Things like this only happened once in a lifetime (or in Phil's case, two lifetimes).

Now, as he hands his keys to the parking valet, straightens his bow tie, and makes a quick assessment of the security arrangements (he can't help himself), he wonders what, if anything, he'd been thinking. He must have been on autocruise for the last three weeks, letting himself speed helplessly toward this inevitable car crash. Fury had explained to him about Loki's recruitment, his sacrifices, and the way the god had won the team round one by one, but in the end, it was all just words. Not one of them had penetrated the tough layer of cynicism which surrounded his heart where Loki was concerned. Admittedly, cynicism won't protect him from another alien spear, but it's a weapon nonetheless. Loki is a liar, a born deceiver, too lost in himself to even know how to change. Perhaps that's why he came - because he can't see how this is going to end well, and he needs to be there to protect his friends from themselves. (And perhaps drink a glass or two of champagne while he's doing it.) He steels himself for the ordeal ahead, assumes his most amiable expression, and steps into the house.

The party is already in full swing, and the wedding isn't scheduled for another two hours. He wonders what this place is going to look like by midnight. Well, that's Tony Stark for you - all about the party, never worrying about the clean-up. He spots Tony almost immediately, since Tony is the social equivalent of a black hole toward which all attention is inexorably drawn. He looks good, really good in fact. It isn't just the suit - although that probably would have cost Phil a year's salary - it's something in his eyes and Phil can see it clearly from all the way across the room. Tony Stark is happy. Hmm, even in his head, that sentence sounds odd. Yes, admittedly Pepper had made him happy, but only when he was actually in her presence. The moment she left the room, you could see all the dark thoughts gathering again in the corners of his eyes. This is something else and he stands there watching his friend, fascinated, until he sees Tony searching for something, or someone across the room. He appears to find them, and the look of happiness swells until Phil thinks he might actually take off, propulsion suit or not. He follows Tony's line of vision and his breath stutters in his throat as his gaze lights upon a dark slender figure who is at once startlingly familiar and entirely unexpected.

He's staring across the room at the man who killed him. Blankly, he wonders how he should be feeling right now. Should he be afraid, angry? He doesn't feel either of those things. He stares at Loki, and Loki gazes at Tony, who gazes back at Loki, and Phil reads the same happiness on the face of the god. Nobody can fake that kind of joy, not even Loki. He is radiant, dazzling, and Phil can't seem to take his eyes off him. Gone is the air of desperation, the manic grin, the hollow, hunted expression, and in their place is a poised and graceful young man, now engaged in easy banter with a well-known writer. Something occurs to him which melts a tiny hole in the cold cynicism around his heart: perhaps he wasn't the only one to be lost, and brought back to life. And while Phil might have been physically altered by his rebirth, it's Loki who appears to have undergone the greatest change. The writer says something and Loki laughs easily, pleasure written across his face. Phil is still watching, entranced, when suddenly Loki's gaze drifts toward him, and the laugh freezes on his face. The room seems to go quiet for a moment and Loki goes white, as if literally turned to ice.

He didn't know Phil was coming. Well this is going to be more than a little awkward...

For a second, Phil Coulson has literally no idea what he ought to do, and the thought crosses his mind that it isn't his problem. In fact, he's the last person in the universe who should be concerning himself with the feelings of a certain dark-haired demigod with a history of, let's be honest, fairly questionable behavior. But then an image of Tony's famous puppy dog expression flashes before his eyes and he remembers that Loki isn't the only one whose happiness is at stake here. Tony's sad face is devastating even when triggered by the most trivial of events, and Phil doesn't want to think about the state he'd be in following the sabotage of his wedding day. 'I'm supposed to be on holiday right now,' he mutters to himself as he starts off across the room toward Loki, to begin some serious damage control.

On the way, he is accosted by a couple of young SHIELD agents who have had just enough champagne to feel able to socialise with the boss, and by the time he manages to politely extricate himself, Loki has disappeared. Phil has to admit he's a little relieved since he couldn't begin to imagine how their conversation would have gone ('Why yes, you did stab me through the chest a few years ago, how good of you to remember! I've been fine, thanks. Well, you know, apart from being dead and everything. And yourself? Tortured by Hydra and almost executed, you say? Well, I never...') But avoidance isn't going to solve this. Loki's clearly freaked, and could be halfway back to Asgard by now for all he knows. And Phil is damned if he's going to be responsible for ruining Tony Stark's wedding. Those big sad brown eyes dance in front of his, and he shudders - god, no, anything but that!

So he does what he always does when things are getting out of hand and he needs a real professional. He goes to find Clint and Natasha. They're exactly where he thought they'd be, loitering by the entrance like a couple of doormen and intimidating the guests. They both clean up remarkably well, but he smirks to himself as he notices that Natasha's skirt is slit to the thigh should she be called upon to run or kick someone in the face, and Clint is wearing trainers with his tuxedo. Knowing better than to catch either of them by surprise, he steps forward to make his presence known.

'You two really need to learn how to relax and enjoy yourselves - you know Stark has actual security guards to do this kind of thing?'

Natasha's eyes light up upon seeing him, though her lips betray nothing. 'Bunch of amateurs,' she snorts, and nods at a well-dressed couple heading toward them. 'Can you believe they let those two past the gates? Back in a minute..'

Phil watches as she puts a friendly arm around the couple and says something in a quiet voice that sends them scuttling back the way they came in a most undignified manner. 'Paparazzi,' Clint explains, clearly enjoying the show. 'Harassing them is kind of a hobby - let her have her fun.' Suddenly serious, he places a hand on Phil's shoulder and subjects him to a close scrutiny. 'It really is you, isn't it? We heard you were back but Fury's been keeping you to himself till now.' His grip is warm, almost painful. 'How are you, Sir?'

Coulson reaches up to squeeze Clint's hand, 'I'm fine, Clint, really. I'm just glad to be back - you don't know how much I've missed you guys. I have to ask though - what do you make of all...' he waves his hand around vaguely. '.... all this? I mean, you especially? This can't be easy for you.'

Clint grins at him, 'You'd be surprised. I know I was.' He shrugs. 'I mean, I don't pretend to know what Loki's all about - I don't think even Tony would claim that - but whatever he is, he's 100% on our side. So... you know, live and let live, that's what I say.'

Phil looks at him quizzically. 'Really? I've known you a while and I've never heard you say that.'

'Saying it now.'

'In fact, I specifically remember you saying that...'

'Let it go, Sir, believe me. You'll come round eventually - one by one, we all did...'

And that's the end of that conversation because now Natasha is sauntering toward them, her expression grimly satisfied. 'I thought being a Maid-of-Honor was going to be so dull, but this isn't such a bad gig after all. Welcome back, Sir. Enjoying the party?'

Well, it's lucky he hadn't been expecting a hug or, god forbid, a display of emotion. 'I'm starting to. Although... it's possible I might need your help or there might not actually be a party for much longer.' He tells them about Loki's sudden departure on seeing him, and Natasha's expression turns into a frown.

'I can see why Loki's gone AWOL. I'd have done the same thing if my old murder victims started turned up unexpectedly at my wedding. And no offence, Sir, but who invited you?? Fury said you were keeping your distance and Stark would never have done this to Loki on purpose - even he's not that insensitive. I think.'

It's a good question - who did invite him? This day is getting stranger and stranger and it didn't exactly start out normal. 'I'll figure that out later, but for now (and I can't believe I'm saying this), we have a god to find. Any ideas?'

Of course she has. 'Hey JARVIS - any chance you could find The Elusive One for us? He's in one of his moods again.'

'If you mean Master Loki, I'm afraid he is currently cloaking his whereabouts and I am unable to pinpoint his location. Perhaps Mr Odinson will be able to assist? Time is running terribly short.' There is a note of alarm in JARVIS' voice and Natasha sighs wearily. Obviously it wasn't going to be that easy. She starts giving orders, naturally slipping into the role of team leader on a mission. 'OK, JARVIS, you find Bruce, I'll get Thor, and Phil, you tell Steve and Bucky. Everyone's on red alert - we're sweeping the building for Loki, but nobody tells Tony he's missing. He'll just complicate matters, and I'm not dealing with two hysterical egotists - one is more than enough. Got it?'

Coulson sighs too. He could have been in that chalet now, feet up on the table by a roaring fire with a glass of mulled wine and a good book. Instead he's combing a billionaire's cliff-top mansion for a missing Norse god... oh, who's he kidding, he's loving this! The team back together again, and the possibility of an actual happy ending. It's just that he hasn't even had a drink yet. There's never any real downtime when these guys are involved, he should know that by now. And off he goes in search of Rogers.

Steve and Bucky have been backed into a corner by a group of eager young men and women. Steve is being polite and charming as ever, and allowing every come-on and innuendo to glide smoothly over his head. Does he really not know what that girl just suggested, or is the whole naive thing just an act? It's a stunningly good performance if so. Barnes on the other hand is actively ignoring them, pressed subtly to Rogers' side. An over-zealous fan lays a hand on his arm and he jerks back, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Coulson pushes into the crowd, 'I'm sorry everyone, but if you'll excuse us for a moment, I need to consult these two gentlemen on an urgent matter.'

Barnes gives him a look of intense gratitude and Steve's open friendly face positively melts with happiness. 'Agent Coulson, it's really good to see you again, Sir.'

'Thanks, Captain, but I'm afraid not everyone feels that way. We may have a slight situation on our hands...'

**  
**  
  
  


Half an hour later they still haven't found Loki, and the Avengers (minus Tony Stark, plus Phil Coulson and Bucky Barnes) all convene in an upstairs bedroom. Bruce is looking decidedly anxious, and Phil has a sudden vision of the Hulk charging down the aisle wearing nothing but a bow tie, and sweeping an astonished Stark off his feet. He chuckles to himself, and the others glance at him in surprise.

'Your return to our fellowship is indeed a joyous event, Son of Coul,' comments Thor, 'and we will celebrate it in uproarious fashion, but for now we must look to the present. Our friends are in dire need, and I see no alternative but to seek Heimdall's aid in this matter. Perhaps Loki will not have eluded his gaze.'

Nobody can think of a better plan at this point, and Thor sneaks out to make contact with Asgard. Everyone else sprawls on the bed, looking glum, and Natasha moves to massage Bruce's shoulders gently. 'I really hoped they were going to make it, you know?' she murmurs, almost to herself.

'Hey, they're still gonna make it, Nat.' Clint moves behind her to rub her shoulders in turn. 'Look what Loki's been through already. He didn't let Hydra, or the Council, or any of us stop him from getting what he wanted. When it comes to Tony, there's nothing can stand in his way. We’ll get him back, we always do.'

'This is all my fault,' Phil blurts out miserably. 'I shouldn't have come!' But he has scarcely finished his sentence before the others converge on him and he finds himself in the centre of a protective huddle. 'If I hadn't...' he continues, but Natasha tells him fondly but firmly to 'shut up, Sir', and he relaxes into the messy group hug.

Of course, why would he think he could relax for just a moment? A barrage of knocks threaten to break down the door, and Tony's voice can be heard, yelling, 'Loki, honey, are you in there?'

Steve rushes to wedge the door shut with his body. 'I... you can't come in, Tony, we... I mean, Loki and I are... I'm just helping him with his cummerbund.' He blushes furiously, glaring over his shoulder at the suppressed giggling from the bed.

'Uh-huh, like that's a thing,' Tony scoffs. 'Fine, whatever, I'll give you one minute but then I'm coming in - I really need to kiss someone right now, and it's probably a good idea if it's my fiance.'

Bruce's amusement is short-lived. 'Nice improvising, Steve, but what do we do now? If Tony finds out Loki's missing he's going to have a meltdown, and I might just join him. This is really stressful, is anyone else finding this really stressful?'

'I can assure you, Doctor Banner, I am far from calm at this moment,' JARVIS agrees. 'Does anyone else have a suggestion? Preferably one which does not involve telling Mr Stark the truth - I feel he might be ill-equipped to handle it at present.'

Up until now, Bucky had been staying silently in the background, but now he speaks up in a hesitant voice. 'Um.. I think I might be able to help.'

Everyone turns to stare at him in surprise, and Steve asks, 'What do you...?' Suddenly understanding dawns. 'Oh! Oh, Bucky, really? You can still do that??'

Bucky shrugs, looking a little embarrassed. 'Loki said it would wear off eventually but that it could take a while. I know it hasn't gone yet because it happened to me by accident this morning. It kind of took me by surprise actually.'

'Oh, is that what you were doing for so long in the bathroom?' Steve bites his lip as if he's given something away, which in itself gives everything away. Bucky just looks at him fondly. 'Yes, I'm sorry Steve. I thought it might upset you - I know it upset me. I'm trying to put all that business with Hydra behind me, and then suddenly it's right there in the bathroom mirror. Not a whole lot of fun.'

Phil looks around the group, perplexed. 'OK, I've missed something here, haven't I?'

Nat sighs. 'It's a really really long story. Short version, Bucky can make himself look like Loki (temporarily). Steve's the only one of us who's actually seen it, so I'm pretty curious myself - show of hands from anyone else who's dying to have a look?'

Everyone raises their hand except Steve, who just stands in the doorway scowling with his arms folded. 'Shame on you all, this isn't a joke, you know. He just told you it was upsetting for him.'

Bucky looks pleadingly at Steve. 'Steve, it's ok, please let me help. I can do this, really.'

Steve could never resist that face. 'Fine, go ahead, but be careful, Bucky. And you can stop at any time.'

Everyone has their eyes fixed on Bucky now, in anticipation of a spectacle. Bucky throws Steve a grateful look, then he closes his eyes, entering what looks like a deep meditative trance. The change begins at once, and more than one gasp is heard as Bucky's face starts to blur and reform itself, his features becoming sharper and his skin lighter. His hair lengthens and darkens a couple of shades, and when he opens his eyes, the irises are a bright mischievous green. He even grows taller, and more slender, and his posture changes subtly to imitate Loki's swagger. Not one of them could swear that it wasn't the god standing before them, and someone gives a low whistle.

'That is fucked up.'

'Thanks for that observation, Clint,' says Steve primly. 'Well, if we're going to do this...'

Steve has barely opened the door a chink before Tony pushes past him, affecting an air of pantomime suspicion. He stops short as he notices Phil, and lets out a joyous yell, 'Son of a bitch! Look who's all back from the dead and looking awesome! C'mere, you!!' And he throws his arms around Phil. For the first time, Phil is genuinely glad that he came, and he beams back at Tony as the engineer releases him from the bone-crunching hug.

'Hi, Tony. And congratulations, of course.'

'I know, right? I'm sorry I couldn't invite you, though you're a very welcome gatecrasher. It's just that... well, you know... Loki..'

His eyes narrow as they flick from Phil to Loki-Bucky and he frowns, confused.

'Oh, I guess you two have sorted out your differences then. Gotta say, I'm a bit surprised. I thought it would be a lot messier than that.' He pounces on Bucky, who can't help flinching slightly as Tony's hands settle on his waist. 'How're you holding up, babe - nervous?'

'Only a little,' Bucky replies, his tense body language telling an entirely different story.

'Well, maybe this'll help,' and Tony leans in for a kiss. Bucky's lips remain resolutely closed throughout, and afterwards, he looks down at the floor, letting the black hair fall over his face.

'Yeah, it's a bit late to pretend you're shy, sweetcheeks,' Tony comments. 'You're fooling no one, so come on, what's up?'

'Nothing, my love,' Bucky replies, 'but perhaps this should wait until after the wedding, when we are alone.' He bites his lip, gesturing behind him with his head.

'What, you're worried about these guys? Not a problem!' Tony cheerfully assures him. 'Clint and Nat have seen it all, Phil is weirdly unshockable (I've tried, believe me), Bruce can just go to his happy place, and Steve... Steve only has eyes for Bucky, haven't you noticed?'

Bucky turns a fetching pink and tries to pull away, but Tony has his hand in a tight grip, and gives it a sharp tug. Caught off balance, Bucky stumbles forward against Tony's chest, and another arm wraps tightly around him, holding him in place. Tony nuzzles into the dark hair at his neck, and Bucky goes perfectly stiff as a cunning tongue toys with his earlobe. Over his shoulder, Tony's eyes dart toward Steve, and a spark of mischief lights them up from within - Steve's face is scarlet, and his jaw is furiously clenched. 'God, I don't think I can wait till tonight,' Tony purrs, 'how about some last-minute extra-marital naughtiness? Avert your eyes, you lot, this is going to get freaky even by your standards.'

And his hand glides down Loki-Bucky's back to the curve of his ass, and gives it a firm squeeze.

'OK, no, sorry, I can't do this!' Bucky jumps back as if electrocuted, at exactly the same moment that Steve leaps off the bed, unable to contain himself.

'Aha! I knew it!' Tony cries triumphantly. 'Nice try, guys - you really think I'm all about the looks, don't you? I'd be insulted if that wasn't at least partly true.' He takes a step back and admires the full transformation. 'I'd say that's a perfect ten, Bucky, but you're just not my fiance, sorry. Did you think I wouldn't be able to tell? Plus that's not even Loki's tux. Oh yeah, and don't even think about complaining about what I just did to you - play with fire, and you get your ass fondled by a superhero. Anyway, I don't know what deviant games you lot are playing up here, but I'm off to get married. See ya!' And he's out of there. A second later his head pops back round the door. 'Steve, you're a very lucky guy. And Bucky, for the record, I was only giving it about 20% back there. Think about that.' And with a wink, he's gone again.

There's a slightly awkward silence eventually broken by Clint. 'He didn't actually ask about the real Loki, did he? Does that seem weird? Like he isn't worried at all.'

 

'I was thinking the same thing,' Bruce agrees. 'It's like he's actually accepted that someone might love him enough to stick around and he's decided not to stress about it.' They all shake their heads with varying degrees of disbelief. Very odd...

Luckily nobody has much time to brood on their own love-life before Thor returns, triumphant, with the news that Heimdall has found Loki. 'He is right here, in the grounds of the palace! I shall talk with him alone, and I swear to you, we shall have a wedding within the hour.'

Phil clears his throat. This is not something he wants to do, but there's no question he has to do it. In a roundabout sort of way, it's why he's here. 'Thor, I think I need to come with you. This is kind of my fault, after all.' Thor looks at him oddly, but doesn't argue, and together they sneak out of a side entrance, leaving the party behind them.

It only takes them a couple of minutes to reach Loki - he hasn't gone far. He's sitting on the cliff-top and staring out to sea, toward the setting sun. His face is hidden but his posture is one of abject dejection - his arms are wrapped around his knees and his chin is resting on his arms, and he looks small and huddled. And far too close to the precipice for comfort.

Thor motions to Phil to stay back while he himself approaches Loki cautiously. 'Brother, how many times must I pull you back from the edge?'

'And how many times must I tell you to mind your own damned business?' The retort is lightning-fast, but Loki sounds more defensive than angry, and watching the two of them, Phil sees not warring gods but a pair of bickering brothers. He breathes a quiet sigh of relief on behalf of the planet. Thor still looks wary, but he moves to sit next to Loki as nonchalantly as he is able, which is not at all. Loki scoots away from him but there isn't much energy in it. They sit in silence for a couple of minutes, watching the horizon, and Phil looks surreptitiously at his watch. They've got exactly 15 minutes until the ceremony and Loki doesn't look anywhere near ready to come back.

Strangely it's Loki who speaks first. 'You've never known how it feels to be hated, have you?'

'You of all people would ask me that?' Thor speaks more quietly than Phil ever thought he could, but Loki's head jerks to one side as if he's been slapped. His shoulders hunch forward and he looks more wretched than ever.

'You know better than that, Thor. It was never you I hated...' he trails off, but the sentence doesn't need finishing. Loki's self-loathing wasn't exactly hard to deduce - nobody could possibly be that arrogant if they didn't believe on some level that they were worthless. Even back on the Helicarrier, Phil had known it, there just hadn't been a whole lot he could do about it. It's taken three years, a lot of pain and heartbreak, and the love of a good man (well, sort-of-good, anyway) for Loki to find himself.

Thor turns to look fully at his brother. 'I may not be your companion of choice but I am here now, and more than anything I wish for your happiness. Talk to me, Loki.'

For someone to whom words come so easily, Loki seems to be struggling to express himself, and when he eventually speaks, there is none of his usual eloquence. His words are halting, and his voice unsure. 'I was... I was used to being hated. I think I revelled in it. It gave me purpose, and since I told myself I cared nothing for others, it was right that they should care nothing for me. But now I find that...'

He pauses, and Thor nudges his shoulder gently. 'But now?'

Loki bites his lower lip and frowns. 'I saw a man today, a decent man, who has every reason to hate me, and it... it sickened me to remember what I was. What I did.' He turns to face Thor and something deeply vulnerable flashes across his face. 'I do not wish to feel like this. I could stand the weight of others' hatred when I was evil. But now that I am trying...' His voice grows terribly small. '... it is very hard to bear.'

For a moment Phil thinks Thor is going to cry. Then, to his astonishment, he realises that there is a lump in his own throat. How strange and complex the heart is.

Thor is speaking urgently, 'I think I understand, Loki. You fear that because love has softened you, it has made you weak and vulnerable. But you are wrong.' He places a hand on Loki's shoulder and this time Loki doesn't pull away. In fact he's listening intently, hanging on his brother's every word like a lifeline. 'You have opened your heart, and at times you will feel that life is more than you can bear. But bear it you will, because you are you. You have always been strong, but now you are stronger than ever, because you are not one, but two. No, more than two, you are many - the others would also fight for you to their last breath.' His voice is deep with love and sincerity. 'And whether you wish it or not, you will always have me.'

'Yes, I will never be rid of you, will I? Nor would I wish to be.' Loki gives him a sad smile. 'And when did you become so wise, Thor?'

Thor doesn't answer. Perhaps he thinks Loki is mocking him, but Phil has the impression that the question was quite genuine.

Loki looks down at his hands, which are now resting in his lap. 'I have hurt so many people, and I know I will continue to answer for that, but just for today, I wanted to forget...' And his voice breaks a little, as he whispers, 'How can I go back in there and face him?'

With that, the fog of doubt clears from Phil's mind. This is no longer the same man who drove the pointy end of a sceptre through his chest - it would be foolish to hold a grudge for something that was done in another lifetime and Phil Coulson has never been a fool.

'I'm supposed to be getting married in five minutes,' he hears Loki say softly, and suddenly Phil can't stand by any more. 'I'm supposed to be on vacation,' he says, stepping forward. 'Did you know that?'

Loki is on his feet in a flash, his eyes wild, but Phil feels oddly fearless in front of his one-time murderer.

'You're probably wondering why I came; I wondered that myself for a while. I've dealt with a lot of weird stuff since we last met, and to be honest, you killing me was only the start of my problems. So I didn't come for revenge, or to mess things up between you and Tony. I don't even think it was closure because if I'm honest, I'm kinda over it. I suppose in the end it was good old-fashioned curiosity. I had to see for myself how Tony Stark could have fallen in love with a cold-blooded killer. Well the truth is, he didn't, it's that simple. And I have to tell you, I feel a lot better about all this now.'

Loki is staring at him wide-eyed, as if he's the alien, and Phil wonders if words alone aren't enough to convince him. Perhaps something else is called for. He steps forward, offering his hand in a gesture of friendship, but Loki steps sharply away from him, almost losing his footing on the cliff edge. Phil lunges forward and grabs his hand, steadying him, and they stand there for a moment, Loki swaying slightly with shock. The god stares down at their clasped hands, at first with confusion, and then with wonder, then he slowly raises his eyes to Phil's. They are glowing like stars as he opens his mouth to speak.

'I...'

But Phil cuts him off right there. 'You know what? Don't. Not now. Probably we'll talk about this one day, definitely over a drink, but right at this moment, all I want is for you to get back in there and make an honest(ish) man out of my friend. Do you feel up to it?'

Loki nods silently, not taking his eyes from Phil's face. And then the moment is rather ruined by Thor, who has just noticed the time, letting loose with a string of Asgardian oaths, which are no less shocking for being untranslatable. 'The hour is upon us, we must make haste. Are you coming back with us, brother?'

Loki looks at him with surprise. 'Of course I'm coming back! I was always going to come back - I just needed some time.' He huffs. 'What, did you think I was going to just disappear?'

'We are newly accustomed to you being good,' Thor explains. 'We are not yet ready for you to be normal.'

'Hah, normal! Like that's ever going to happen!' Clint appears beside them, stealthy as always, accompanied by Natasha. 'Anyway, the important thing is that Tony never doubted you for a moment, even if the rest of us did.'

'True,' agrees Natasha, 'so get your gorgeous sulky ass back in the house before he realises what happened. Don't make me hurt you on your wedding day, it won't look good for either of us.'

Loki grimaces at Thor. 'I cannot believe I once thought to conquer this planet. These people are utterly ungovernable!' He raises his hands in mock helplessness. 'I concede defeat once more - lead the way, Lady Romanov.'

They arrive back at the mansion and are greeted instantly by a very relieved but also very irate JARVIS. 'I am not yet speaking to Master Loki, but perhaps one of you would tell him to go upstairs and tidy himself up. The wild and windswept look might be considered fashionable on Asgard but here we like to maintain certain standards.'

Loki's never been good at apologies, but he does at least manage to look a little less cocky. 'Do I have time?'

Luckily JARVIS' sulk doesn't last long. 'For this, you do. Mr Stark is used to you being late, he can wait another five minutes.'

And with that Phil's starring role in this bizarre drama is over, and he can fade happily into the background with the other supporting players, where he is most comfortable. He loves his Avengers to pieces, but their larger-than-life personalities and larger-than-life problems, it's exhausting sometimes... He relieves a passing waiter of some sparkling refreshment and turns to greet James Rhodes who has wandered over to join them.

Rhodey, it seems, hasn't entirely accepted the situation yet, though he's clearly doing his best for Tony's sake.

'So, any idea how many of Loki's family are here?' He asks. 'Please tell me Odin isn't going to turn up in Malibu because this is crazy enough as it is. I'd probably have to get the military involved and I don't exactly know what I'd tell them.'

'Relax,' Clint tells him, 'Loki's not on speaking terms with his dad, though his mom is here. We met her this morning and she's a sweetheart - just don't say anything bad about her green-eyed boy, she's very protective.'

'Oh, how could I possibly have anything bad to say about him?' asks Rhodey innocently. 'So, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that that's her over there, 6 foot 2, gold tiara, looks like she could arm wrestle the pair of us at the same time and not even break a sweat? She's not exactly incognito.' He gives Frigga an appraising look. 'You know, it's a shame she didn't put her youngest over her knee a few times when he was a kid, she could have saved us all a whole lot of bother.'

Nobody rushes to agree with him, in fact there's a rather disapproving silence, and Rhodey looks round at them all in amazement. 'Seriously, I can't even joke about him any more? You're totally ok with Loki now? Even you, Agent Coulson??' He shakes his head in disbelief. 'You guys are no fun any more.'

'I think you have the wrong audience here, Colonel Rhodes,' comes a voice from behind them. 'You know what families are like - they can say what they want about each other, but if anyone else tries to criticise one of them...'

'Director Fury, I didn't know you were here!' Rhodey doesn't quite manage to hide his nervousness, and Fury gives him a dangerous smile.

'Of course I'm here, I have to be - I'm giving Stark away.'

 

Rhodey chokes slightly on his drink and Nick Fury pats him on the back. 'Of course, I'm not literally giving him away, it's more like a permanent loan - SHIELD can't afford to lose Stark or Loki, they're both far too useful. But let's not talk about work now, this is a glad occasion.'

He pats Rhodey sharply on the back once more for good measure, and only Phil can see the amused smirk on his face as he strolls away.

**  
**  
  


Minutes later the strains of the Wedding March can be heard and the crowd falls silent. The regal figure of Frigga appears, on the arm of a much-improved Loki. The god's hair is brushed back, his eyes are shining and there's joy in his every step. His head is held high as he moves through the parted throng like a king at his coronation. Standing a few steps up on the staircase, Tony watches him, entranced, the very image of a man in love, and Nick Fury stands proudly at his side. The expression on the Director's face is one of deep satisfaction, as if at the fruition of a long and complex plan.

As Frigga and Loki reach the steps, Frigga takes her son's hand in hers, and at the same time, Fury takes hold of Tony's hand. Then they place the couple's hands together, and Loki and Tony stand there, their fingers entwined, gazing at each other like a wish fulfilled. And as the music draws to a close, there is a moment of silence before JARVIS begins to speak.

'Welcome friends, family, and honored guests. We are here to celebrate love.' (Steve dabs at the corner of his eye and Bucky casts him an adoring look.) 'You may think me poorly-qualified to talk of love, and yet I have had the best of teachers, and the finest of examples in these two individuals before me. They have taught me that when we are lost in the universe, love shows us who we truly are. Love is what makes sense of our complex and unpredictable world. It takes two beings in all their frailty and imperfection and makes of them something perfect and everlasting. Whatever we choose to believe, and whatever path our lives take, love gives meaning to that journey.' A single tear rolls down Loki's cheek, and Tony reaches up to brush it away gently, kissing away any trace of it. 'Love takes many forms,' JARVIS is saying. 'That of a partner, a parent, a friend, a guardian, but all of them ennoble us. Life is a battle, and we must fight against great odds which often threaten to overwhelm us. But love is what makes the fight worthwhile.'

More than one of the Avengers are now discreetly dabbing at their eyes, although Phil decides not to read too much into it when he spots Director Fury subtly adjusting his eye patch. The next moment, JARVIS is addressing Fury and Frigga directly. 'At this time, we ask the family of the couple to bless this marriage. Do you, Frigga of Asgard and Nicholas Joseph Fury, offer your blessing for their marriage, promising to support them, understand them, and encourage them in their solemn endeavor, in the years ahead?'

'We do,' they reply simultaneously.

'And to the witnesses and honored guests here today, I ask the same question. Do you offer your blessing for their marriage, promising to support them, understand them, and encourage them in their solemn endeavor, in the years ahead?'

Tony turns to glare sternly at the assembled crowd while Loki stares fixedly ahead of him, a trifle paler than usual. but the crowd responds with a resounding 'We do!', and relief floods Loki's face. The god's eyes meet Phil's for a second and he lowers his head in thanks, while Phil gives him an encouraging smile.

'And now,' JARVIS intones, 'I believe Mr Stark has prepared his own vows.'

Loki looks at Tony in surprise. 'You have?'

'I know, babe, I wasn't going to put you on the spot like that, but I sort of changed my mind about an hour ago. I was talking to Bucky' (Phil sees Bucky's face turn scarlet at this point and suppresses a chuckle) 'and I wanted to make it absolutely clear to everyone how I feel about you. OK? Just run with it.' He turns to the crowd of guests. 'You see this man here?' He puts an arm around Loki's waist. 'See how unbelievably gorgeous and sexy he is? Well, that's just the start of it. Everything that he is and does makes me adore him, so here's my promise, in front of all of you, that I'll never stop.' He turns to Loki now, 'I love you. I am in love with you. There's nothing about you that I don't love, and I know I'll never feel any different. Loving you is a part of who I am now.'

Loki nods slowly, his eyes glistening. 'Do I say something now?'

'You don't have to,' Tony tells him, but Loki is already turning toward the guests. 'If anyone harms this man, I promise to destroy them.' And turning back to Tony, he solemnly holds his gaze, adding, 'I thought alone was better. I was wrong. I love you.'

Tony leans forward, resting his forehead against Loki's, and a soft sigh runs through the crowd, just before JARVIS announces, 'And now, by the considerable powers vested in me, I pronounce you married. And may I be the first to congratulate you both, Sirs, this is indeed a happy day.'

'Thanks J!' Tony beams, and sweeps Loki into an extravagant embrace to a roar of approval from the guests. As soon as he is released, Frigga embraces Loki, then Tony, cupping his face in her hands and kissing his forehead. Fury shakes both their hands, adding, 'I can't tell which of you I should be more worried for, but I know you're going to make this work. Either that or you will be answering to me.' Meanwhile the other Avengers are slapping each other on the back and laughing, and Phil thinks that perhaps all this isn't so strange after all - it's just two people falling in love and sharing the occasion with their friends. He's just glad he could be a part of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And then the party starts for real.

For a while they all disperse and mingle with the other guests, but it's understood that at some point later, they'll all find themselves slumped around a table, away from the noise, tired and happy and together.

Natasha has her feet up on Bruce's lap and is teasing him with talk of marriage, while he plays with her toes and humors her by pretending to be alarmed.

Clint is giving Loki his gift ('I didn't want to just leave it lying on the table with the other stuff, you know, in case a kid found it') and Loki is handling the beautiful antique blade with reverence and weighing it carefully in his hands.

Steve is finally signing Phil's vintage trading cards, having kept them all this time, and Phil is practically bouncing in his chair with excitement.

Meanwhile Steve's free hand is holding Bucky's under the table and Bucky is laughing at Thor, who is explaining to Tony what will be expected of him as an Asgardian-by-marriage. Tony isn't sure whether Thor is joking or not, and is looking more and more worried until Frigga cuffs Thor playfully on the side of the head. 'You always did go too far, my son,' she admonishes him, rising gracefully from the table and offering her hand to Fury.

'Lord Fury, might I have the pleasure of this dance?'

The look on Fury's face is quite priceless, and he is about to refuse politely when Tony and Loki get up and haul him bodily to his feet. 'Humor us on our wedding day, Director,' Loki begs him, and reluctantly Fury accepts Frigga's hand. She smiles and favors him with a slight bow. 'Come now, let us leave the young people to their enjoyments.' And with that, she whisks him away onto the dancefloor.

'Your mom is awesome, by the way,' Tony tells Thor. 'She can come and stay with us any time. And you know what? Now that we're brothers, how about we take a boat trip somewhere, make a weekend of it? Bring Jane - she and Loki can talk about space or whatever, and we'll get some A-time. Like a team-building exercise but more fun, and with beer. Come to think of it, let's bring the whole team along. When did we last take a trip together that didn't involve someone getting almost killed? Loki's always wanted to go to Hawaii (he likes volcanoes) - how about it?'

Loki has been listening in on the conversation with a quietly thoughtful look, and at this point he interrupts, speaking mostly to Thor, 'I believe that the Midgardian custom after a wedding is for the married couple to take a trip alone together - Tony and I had planned to travel in Europe for a month or two. But it occurs to me that perhaps we should postpone that in favor of this proposed boat trip with the team. Everyone is in need of a rest, and the gods forfend that I should separate Iron Man from his companions, even for his honeymoon.'

Tony's jaw has dropped slightly as he listened to this speech and he explains to the others, 'See, you all probably think he's being deeply sarcastic, but in fact...' He turns to Loki. 'You actually mean that, don't you, babe?' He shakes his head in wonder. 'You are amazing, you know that, right?'

'Obviously,' Loki nods, smiling happily.

'If I wasn't married to you already, I'd propose to you right here.' Tony pauses, sighing. 'Christ, I fucking love you.'

**  
**  
  


A little later, Phil steps outside for a moment, just to breathe the fresh sea air and clear his head. As he looks up at the stars, wondering vaguely how Frigga is going to get home, he smiles to himself and chuckles quietly. A very strange day. He came expecting some kind of catastrophe, or at the very least a depressing freak show, and he's leaving with a fresh sense of optimism, and an invitation to a luxury Hawaiian cruise (Stark assured him with his usual tact that it was a big boat and he wouldn't have to hear their sex noises all night, and most of the morning, and probably a bit in the afternoon too). And in fact, why not? He's still due a holiday and he's earned this - they all have.

And speaking of invitations, he's ceased to wonder about the origin of the mysterious wedding invite. Because at this point, who cares? Was it a mischievous attempt to spoil the wedding? A misguided attempt to give Loki some kind of closure? Honestly, it just doesn't matter. He looks in through the window, and sees Loki laughing at some foolishness of Tony's, just as Tony leans forward and stops the laugh with a kiss. After a moment, Loki breaks away, still laughing, and slips his arms around Tony's neck, holding him tight and whispering something into his ear. Nothing else matters. They'll look after each other, and the others will look after them too, and together they'll get through anything.

Humming to himself, he strolls back to the house to join his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> :)) Happiness for everyone! And a boat trip in Hawaii! (probably guilt on my part for everything I put them through).
> 
> I did have a couple of ideas about who sent the invitation, but then I realised it really didn't matter. Um, I hope that's ok!


End file.
